Elementos
by Madman in charge
Summary: Las seis protagonistas principales se enfrentaran a una infinidad de retos mientras viven en carne propia los mitos y leyendas de la primera era, todo por escuchar una antigua historia de terror. (recomiendo leer a 3/4)


OK todo el mundo, no eh visto esta serie en mucho tiempo, pero tengo unas ganas horribles de comenzar a escribir, así que advierto desde el vamos que muchas cosas podrían no cuadrar, además me quede en la temporada 3 y los primeros dos capítulos de la temporada 4, dicho esto, si quiere proseguir espero lo disfruten.

Información:  
1.-) No tienen forma de ponies ninguno de los seres de esta historia a menos que se indique lo contrario, son humanas excepto por alas/cuernos y que la piel de estas es del color de su ex-pelaje.

2.-) Esta historia transcurre después de que apareciera Nightmare Moon y volviera con su hermana, pero unos dos días después.

3.-) va a ser un harem igual que el 90% de las historias que puede (o puede que no) escriba en el futuro.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

era un precioso día, las nubes casi inexistentes de un color anaranjado en un cielo rojo hacían parecer que todo se encontraba en llamas, gritos de ira, desesperación, miedo y tormento se entremezclaban en un campo de batalla destrozado.

la tierra húmeda con la sangre de los caídos sonaba bajo los pies de los guerreros de ambos bandos, el aroma de los cadáveres y la sangre infestaba el aire, las lanzas y armas clavadas en el suelo formaban un bosque macabro, todo envuelto en la sombra del ocaso.

no solo era un precioso día, era un glorioso día… para la guerra, no importaban los bandos, ni los ideales, ni la historia, ni las familias de los guerreros que jamás volverían, solo importaba que aun habían enemigos, aun había voluntad y sed de sangre.

…esta batalla terminaría en la total aniquilación de los ambos bandos, sin ningún guerrero en condiciones de volver a casa, ambos generales habían dado todo lo que sus naciones podían ofrecer y se miraban uno al otro con ira… pues no les quedaba nada mas que eso, ninguno de los dos se podía mover ya, de hecho, incluso respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos se hacía difícil.

esparcidos por el campo de batalla habían algunos puñados de soldados esparcidos por el campo, muchos mutilados, agonizantes, llorando, riendo, enloqueciendo, ninguno podría levantarse, todas y cada una de esas vidas… acabarían ahí, pero algunos afortunados, antes de reposar eternamente, serian deleitados por una visión grotesca, que los haría creer que el infierno se había impacientado y había ido por ellos.

todo comenzó por un leve temblor, el súbito movimiento despertó a los condenados, el campo de batalla comenzaba a hundirse muy lentamente, formando un cráter, la sangre comenzó a fluir, haciendo un pozo en medio, ambos generales habían olvidado de manera repentina su odio cuando vieron que la sangre les llegaba hasta el torso y lentamente los cadáveres se sumaban, desesperadamente los condenados se aferraban a lo que sea con tal de no ir al centro del cráter, pues este se hacia mas y mas profundo, formando un cono… luego todo se detuvo, todos los cadáveres estaban en el medio del campo, los generales apenas podían respirar a través del putrefacto montón en el que se encontraban.

pero la pesadilla recién comenzaba.

(crack) (crack) (crack)

un crepitar comenzaba a sonar en el ambiente

(crack) (crack) (CRACK)

Cada vez más y más sonoro, pero todos solo prestaron atención cuando escucharon el horrible alarido de terror y dolor que ambos generales dejaron salir, pero en un solo "CRACK" sus gritos fueron ahogados, el resto de los condenados al mirar abajo, vieron el origen del sonido, los huesos de los caídos se rompían y comprimían en la fosa de sangre, y luego de unos momentos, todo volvió a un silencio inquietante, por un par de segundos, entonces algo salía del foso, de un tamaño descomunal y despedía un aroma a muerte, el sol del ocaso solo dejo que la bestia fuera visible cuando su tamaño supero el del cráter, una enorme mole de carne y huesos sangrantes bloqueaba la luz del ocaso, y entonces…

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SE LOS COMIERON A TODOS

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH(x5)

-las cinco chicas que escucharon la historia de la sexta saltaron del miedo, una de ellas, la cual tenía el cabello rosado, había sido especialmente afectada, ya que no mostraba señales de estar consciente… o con vida-

eso NO fue divertido RD!, ¡Casi me da un infarto! -dijo de manera exaltada una del grupo cuya piel era de un color pálido y su cabello violeta se encontraba algo alborotado, traía puesta una blusa larga de seda violeta con ropa interior inferior que hacía juego, su piel en general se veía saludable, su figura era estilizada y en medio de su frente se podía apreciar un cuerno de color blanco perla , RD habría respondido pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener su abdomen en su lugar mientras no paraba de reír histéricamente.

Admito que esta vez si me agarraste desprevenida, tengo el corazón en la garganta -Dijo la chica de cabellera rubia larga y piel bronceada, en los hombros clavícula y en la nariz tenía algunas pecas esparcidas, las cuales eran de un color levemente más obscuro que su piel, traía puesta una pijama que consistía en una camisa de color amarillo gastada y unos pantaloncillos rojos que dejaban ver unas piernas tonificadas al igual que su cuerpo en general, pero aun así su figura no perdía su feminidad, respiraba algo agitada y reía levemente mientras estaba recostada en el suelo, observando el techo-.

V-voy a comenzar a instruirme en las historias de terror… para nunca mas ser sorprendida de esta manera tan vergonzosa -la chica de cabello morado obscuro largo y piel violeta claro se encontraba con la mano en el pecho delgada y con un cuerpo de aspecto levemente enclenque, pero saludable, su atuendo era un pijama completo de color morado obscuro con detalles en rosa, bastante "aburrido" considerando al resto de las presentes.

Hey… creo que Flutter no lo soportó -dijo de manera risueña y curiosa otra de las presentes, su cabello de color rosa alborotado y rizado junto con su piel de un rosa más pálido hacían juego con su camisa y pantaloncillos cortos de seda, picaba un poco a su compañera inconsciente, la cual no parecía mostrar señales de querer levantarse, pero se veía en buen estado de salud, así que RD cargo a la chica inconsciente teniendo mucho cuidado con no dañar sus alas y la dejo en un saco de dormir.

Por cierto donde escuchaste esa historia RD? -Pregunto la chica de piel violeta, pues pese a que no fuera experta en cuentos de terror, la historia era demasiado precisa como para ser espontanea, La chica de piel celeste se incorporo con dificultad mientras se limpiaba lagrimas de risa del rostro, aun teniendo pequeños espasmos por las excesivas carcajadas, ella tenia un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, al igual que la rubia, no perdía el toque femenino, pero solo digamos que… sin rodeos, su busto era el mas pequeño del grupo.

Pues, el otro día ayudando a Derpy me toco hacer una entrega a la biblioteca de canterlot, no estaba el destinatario así que deambule un rato, pese a que es una fabrica de nerds y su hábitat natural, encontré algunos libros con ilustraciones interesantes, esta historia estaba en uno de esos libros, "Mitos y leyendas de la primera era" creo que se llamaba así- decía mirando al techo mientras intentaba recordar, pero en realidad se acordaba perfectamente, pues quería llevarse el libro, pero no podía admitir eso frente a sus amigas.

Voy a buscarlo la siguiente vez que vaya al castillo, por cierto… de quien es el turno? Según el manual de las pijamadas cada una debe contar una historia de terror – decía algo emocionada mientras buscaba con la mirada entre sus amigas, hasta ese momento, ella, Pinky, RD y AJ habían contado sus historias.

Lo siento querida, pero ya estoy muy atrasada en mi sueño de belleza y este rostro de cera no se mantiene con magia – en realidad si lo hacia un poco, pero Rarity se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba, luego de decir esas palabras comenzó a aplicar una mascara para dormir en su rostro, Twilight suspiro levemente pero luego sonrió.

Bueno, después de todo es algo tarde, menos mal que Spike no esta en casa o se estaría quejando de nosotras haciendo tanto ruido- reía por lo bajo, aunque en realidad lo había mandado de vuelta al castillo porque sabia que se comportaba muy raro cuando Rarity andaba cerca, prefería no arriesgarse a causar problemas entre sus nuevas amistades y quien consideraba su hermano pequeño, luego de unos diálogos intrascendentes y algunas risas mas, todas se fueron a dormir.

ese día habían escuchado acerca de uno de los mitos mas antiguos, pero pronto llegarían a conocer en profundidad esa historia… esa y las otras 5 que aguardaban a ser descubiertas. 

Muchas gracias por leer, lo mas probable es que para cuando lean esto el próximo capitulo este listo (o tal vez no) así que esperen pero no se ilusionen demasiado, besos y abrazos y adiós.


End file.
